


7 pecados

by Hatsherlocked



Series: Detrás de los casos [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 7 pecados, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, mormor, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic participa en el reto "7 pecados" del foro I am sherlocked.<br/>como prompt se une a cada pecado una palabra que se dirá en cada capitulo. se pueden leer los capítulos sueltos, aunque todos van en el mismo universo. ;)<br/>Mystrade relación establecida pero acaban de empezar. Johnlock relación establecida desde hace un año o así, están criando a la hija de John juntos.<br/>De momento es para todos los públicos, pero creo que lo iré subiendo conforme vaya publicando :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pereza-Familia

**Author's Note:**

> una pequeña intro para ubicarse:  
> Johnlock: "Vuelve el viento del este" (WIP)  
> Mystrade: "Goldfish" (no publicado)  
> Este fic está situado después de la tercera temporada. En principio es una historia corta de la colección "Detrás de los casos".  
> Hago un breve resumen para los que no sepan nada y no quieran leer, tendrá poca información puesto que los otros fic están WIP. Por eso no se dirá nada referente a que ha pasado con Mary o Moriarty.  
> Charlotte es la hija de John y Mary. Nace a principios de febrero. Después de la separación, John va a vivir a la calle Baker con su hija.  
> Sherlock y John llevan juntos desde antes del nacimiento de Charlotte. Verdaderamente, Sherlock fue por 5 meses el amante de John, pero Mary no le importó (raro ¿¿no?? Pues sí, le dio igual. Esto lo explico en el fic "vuelve el viento del este", pero ahora no es importante para esta historia).  
> Pasan cosas que no puedo aclarar porque no están publicados los capítulos (¡lo lamento mucho! ¡juro que lo publicaré!) y John y Mary se separan y Mary desaparece de la trama por motivos que no contaré (¡Dios! ¡Lo lamento! esto es terrible)  
> Sherlock ama a Charlotte desde que la vio por primera vez, y le encanta pasar tiempo con ella. ¡Él lo niega! ¡Claro! y dice que es su experimento a largo plazo (John lo llama educación y crianza de un hijo). A John le encanta ver a su hija con su novio, ahora son una familia, lo que siempre ha querido, da igual que no sean la típica familia convencional.  
> Sherlock y John celebraron una cena de navidad en 221b y John hizo pública su relación (Charlotte tenía 11 meses). En esa fiesta se conocen oficialmente Mycroft y Lestrade y encajan al instante.  
> Mycroft sabía de la existencia del D.I. desde hace 9 años, cuando conoció a Sherlock. Tenerlo bajo vigilancia tantos años ha hecho que suspire por Lestrade.  
> Greg conoció la existencia del hermano de Sherlock porque escuchó a John quejarse de que le había secuestrado. Cuando John le cuenta el secuestro (tomándose unas copas en el pub), Greg no puede evitar pensar que el hombre misterioso es una especie de James Bond sexy, cosa que a John le escandaliza.  
> Greg y Mycroft habían empezado como amigos, los dos deseaban más, pero dudaban que el otro quisiera algo parecido. Quedan varias veces como amigos, aunque secretamente lo consideran citas. Al final terminan juntos.

**Pereza-Familia**

-No sé porque le has dado de comer tan pronto. Ahora esta adormilada.

-Es un bebe, Sherlock. Tiene unos horarios de comida.

Sherlock miró a la niña que estaba tumbada sobre su pecho. Ella le devolvió una mirada de ojos entrecerrados parpadeantes.

-Pero nunca come tan pronto- Sherlock puso su dedo índice en la mano de la niña y ella lo cogió al instante. - Ahora se dormirá, y será aburrida.

John sonrió.

-No es aburrida, solo va a dormir.

-Dormir es aburrido.- Sherlock frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero. Charlotte ya había cerrado los ojos y los labios se le separaron cuando se relajó por completo, haciendo que empezara a babear sobre la camisa del detective.

John sabía que era solo apariencia, Sherlock tenía que conservar ese aspecto de sociópata diciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero John sabia la realidad. Sherlock no se aburriría de la niña solo porque estuviera dormida. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó hacia el sofá donde estaba tumbado Sherlock con su hija encima.

-Bien, no te preocupes. Me la llevaré a su habitación para que duerma la siesta y así no te molestará.

Solo había hecho el amago de ir a coger a la niña cuando Sherlock puso dos brazos posesivos a su alrededor.

-¡No!- John levantó las cejas de forma inocente y Sherlock desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta- No he dicho que me molestara. Solo que es Aburrida.

-Bien, pues si te aburre me la llevaré y así podrás ayudarme terminar de preparar la mesa y la comida. Tu hermano y Greg tienen que estar a punto de llegar.

Sherlock le miró indignado.

-No pienso participar en este absurdo, tú eres el que les invitó a esta "cita doble".- las palabras salieron tan despectivas que estaba claro que era un insulto. John negó con la cabeza.

-No es un absurdo. Estoy feliz de que estén juntos. Después de tanto tiempo de revolotear al rededor uno del otro estoy feliz de que hayan terminado juntos.

Sherlock bufó.

-Lo único que quieres es comprobarlo por ti mismo.

-¿comprobar que están juntos?-dijo John intentando parecer que no sabía de que hablaba.

-¿Estas siendo espeso a propósito?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Me refiero a lo que quiera que te haya contado Lestrade referente a mi hermano. Supongo que te habrá contado cosas totalmente increíbles y obviamente quieres verlo con tus propios ojos.

John apretó lo labios y asintió a regañadientes.

-Bueno, sí, lo admito. No puedo imaginar a tu hermano siendo cualquier otra cosa que un hombre frio, controlador y espeluznante.

-Sigue siendo todo eso. Solo que Lestrade no lo quiere ver porque está enamorado. Me extraña que no lo haya visto desde el principio. Es como si estuviera enamorado incluso antes de conocerlo.

Un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda a John. Recordó cuando le contó al inspector sobre su secuestro, y como este se quedó maravillado por el hombre misterioso. Después de eso, Greg le preguntó por el hermano de Sherlock o escuchaba atentamente cuando John se quejaba de las visitas de este. Nunca le había dicho a Sherlock que él era el causante de que el inspector sintiera curiosidad por su hermano. Lo peor es que John empezó a sospechar que Greg estaba interesado desde el primer momento, y no lo paró. Era como una bola de nieve, cuanta más información le daba al D.I, mas atraído se sentía este por el mayor de los Holmes, y como se sentía atraído pedía más información... era como la pescadilla que se mordía la cola.

John bajó la mirada y salió hacia la cocina.

-¡Eh! ¡Sabes algo!- Charlotte se removió en su pecho y lo siguiente salió como un murmullo gritado-! John! ¡No me ignores! ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

John asomó la cabeza por la cocina.

-Sherlock si sigues hablando alto me llevaré a Charlotte a su habitación.

Con eso, Sherlock frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada hacia el techo, acariciando la espalda del bebé lentamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. John sonrió, no quería usar a su hija como palanca para conseguir lo que quería... pero...era tan fácil y divertido! ¿¡Quién se podría resistir!?

Quince minutos después, Sherlock seguía tirado en el sofá con la niña dormida encima de él. John había terminado de hacer la comida (algo rápido, ensalada con frutos secos y pechugas de pollo al horno. Algo rápido y sano, sabía que Mycroft había vuelto a ponerse a dieta. Se lo había chivado Greg). Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y Sherlock bufó.

-No sé para que se molestan. Bueno, si lo sé. Mycroft y Lestrade siempre entran sin avisar, así que ahora que vienen juntos llaman a la puerta para parecer más educados y-

John  le silenció con un beso en los labios.

-Prométeme que te comportaras.

Sherlock le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Siempre me comporto.

-No, no lo haces. Por eso te lo pido.- Sherlock veía la sonrisa de John, por lo que pensó que podría salirse con la suya sin demasiadas consecuencias.- Es importante para mí, Sherlock- Y ahí está! toda la diversión que pensó que tendría a costa de su hermano y el inspector tirada por la ventana. Suspiró teatralmente al tiempo que acariciaba los rizos rubios de Charlotte de manera inconsciente.

-Lo prometo.

John sonrió triunfante y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Sherlock estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando 3 voces hablando cordialmente en el salón le devolvieron a la realidad.

Los tres hombres estaban de pié mirándole... divertidos.

-¿qué?- Espetó hacia ellos.

-Hola a ti también.- dijo un muy sonriente Lestrade. No vestía el típico traje de chaqueta que usaba para ir a Scotland Yard. En su lugar vestía unos vaqueros, un polo claro con los botones superiores abiertos y una chaqueta marrón clara.

-Tan agradable como siempre, Hermanito. -Sherlock se enfocó en su hermano, no solo porque sonaba divertido en lugar de exasperado. Si no por su indumentaria, aunque con lo que parecía parcialmente uno de sus trajes habituales de 3 piezas, en realidad solo llevaba el pantalón y la chaqueta, y misteriosamente había “olvidado” ponerse la corbata, por lo que el cuello de la camisa estaba abierto. _¿Qué demonios?_ En que universo se había despertado- Veo que al final me hicisteis caso y cambiasteis el colchón de Charlotte. El modelo "Sherlock Holmes" no es el que yo hubiera escogido, pero parece que a ella le gusta.

-John- murmuró en un intento de solicitar ayuda. Él podría haber prometido comportarse, pero no permitiría que su hermano ganara una pelea de pullas!

-¡Oh! ¡Los modelos "Holmes" yo tengo uno también! son los más cómodos para dormir sobre ellos- Dijo sonriente Lestrade-

Mycroft Holmes no se sonrojaba, pero para alguien que no supiera que era Mycroft Holmes podría haber parecido eso. En lugar de eso, bajó la mirada a sus pies e intento apretar los labios para no sonreír.

-JOHN! Casi gritó el detective. Esto era demasiado! Coqueteo o insinuaciones a menos de 2 metros de él! Nononononon En su piso!! Nonononono Delante de su pareja y de la pequeña Charlotte?? Nonono ¿Qué se habían creído!

Charlotte se movió y gimió en el sueño

\- Shhhh! Dios...al final la despertareis. No estoy preparado para lidiar con cuatro niños, si no os portáis bien no habrá postre.

Greg puso cara de pena muy fingida y los hermanos Holmes rodaron los ojos a la vez con la misma expresión de exasperación, dirían lo que quieran, pero John cada vez les veía más similitudes.

-Que te ayuden a poner la mesa, yo estoy ocupado.- Murmuró Sherlock cada vez de peor humor

-Por su puesto...- murmuró John.

Mycroft hizo un gesto resignado hacia la cocina y los tres hombres, fueron en esa dirección a terminar de preparar todo para la comida.

John salió primero con unos vasos y se quedó mirando al hombre tirado en el sofá.

-¿vas a levantarte para comer?

-¿Qué día es hoy?- Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Sherlock… - Pero fue interrumpido por la mirada que le lanzó Sherlock de “no empieces”.- Está bien! Muérete de hambre!

Sherlock bufó.- Está bien, me comeré un panecillo.

 _Algo es algo,_ pensó John.

-Bien, pondré la mesa para 4.

-No hace falta, puedo comerlo desde aquí.

John le miró con el ceño fruncido y cruzo los brazos preparado para una reprimenda… pero… No podía. Sherlock había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y acariciaba la espalda de Charlotte tiernamente. La niña estaba profundamente dormida en su pecho y se les veía tan felices… Un pan estaba bien. No sería el fin del mundo.

Cuando se giró para volver a la cocina no pudo entrar, la imagen que le saludó le hizo detenerse.

Greg y Mycroft estaban muy cerca hablando, sonriéndose como adolescentes enamorados. Greg llevaba las servilletas en la mano y Mycroft el cesto con los panes. Era una escena tan casera… John se quedó paralizado. Había conocido a Greg cuando su matrimonio ya hacia aguas, y Mycroft era… bueno, Mycroft. Ahora que los veía juntos sabía que todo lo que Greg le había contado era cierto.

Greg dijo algo y Mycroft rio. ¡Rio! John nunca había visto al mayor de los Holmes reír o incluso sonreír de verdad (las sonrisas falsas de político no cuentan). Entonces Mycroft se inclinó y beso el hombro de Greg sin dejar de sonreír. Era más íntimo que un beso en los labios, John se sintió como si presenciara el Big Bang.

-¿Qué ocurre?- La voz de Sherlock era un susurro fuerte lleno de ansiedad. Obviamente solo por la expresión de John podía intuir lo que sucedía.

John le describió la escena y cuanto más avanzaba en la narración más furioso se ponía.

-¡Ve y diles que paren!- John le miró incrédulo.

-No pienso ir a la cocina y decir que no se hagan arrumacos.- Sherlock arrugó la nariz ante la palabra.- Si tanto te molesta ve y se lo dices tú.

Sherlock barajó sus opciones: Gritarles desde el sofá no era una de ellas, Charlotte se despertaría; Sobornar a John para que lo hiciera él no parecía probable; y levantarse y dejar el confort del sofá y el calor del cuerpo de la niña estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Mientras pensaba en ello, los susodichos entraron en el salón como si nada hubiera pasado (verdaderamente nada extraño había pasado para ellos) y Sherlock les hecho una mirada letal.

-Tenéis casi 50. A ver si podéis controlar las hormonas unas horas sin herir la sensibilidad del resto de la raza humana.

Mycroft le lazó una mirada condescendiente.

-Es una suerte que tú no te consideres parte de la raza humana. Después de todo – Hizo un gesto sobre su cuerpo con una mano- Es solo transporte. Solo que algunos sabemos cómo disfrutar de la conducción.

Sherlock gimió solo de la idea de su hermano “disfrutando”, dio gracias de no haber visto la escena de la cocina para no tener datos empíricos para apoyar la idea.

-Vasta! Vamos a intentar tener una comida lo más normal posible!- Espetó John.

-Con uno de los comensales desde el sofá, supongo.- Dijo Greg divertido.

-Sí, eso me temo, por eso he dicho lo más normal posible y no totalmente normal.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras Sherlock se tumbaba a disfrutar de la comodidad de “su transporte” y se desvanecía poco a poco en su palacio mental (o, como John pensaba, dormitaba en el sofá con el bebé). Poco a poco la comida fue avanzando agradablemente, con una charla en voz baja para evitar despertar al bebé (nadie dijo a cuál de los dos). Al terminar John sacó el postre y decidió despertar a Charlotte y a Sherlock, que muy indignado dijo que no se había dormido.

Todos comieron el pastel de queso con arándanos que había hecho la señora Hudson con motivo de “la cita doble”. John cogió a Charlotte en su regazo en la mesa para darle un poco de tarta pero Sherlock prefirió quedarse tumbado con la tarta sobre el pecho (aunque ya no tenía la excusa de que no se levantaba por tener a la niña). Mycroft solo comió un pequeño trozo, pero aun así Sherlock se rio de su poca voluntad para seguir una dieta. Greg salió en la defensa de su novio diciendo que por lo menos él podía sentarse en una mesa en lugar de holgazanear en el sofá. Cuando Sherlock fue a abrir la boca para replicar, Mycroft sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que después haría ejercicio para quemar la tarta. Ese fue el final tanto de la conversación como de la comida. Sherlock se enfurruñó contra el respaldo del sofá, John intentó no reírse, Charlotte pegó un grito feliz a su tarta y Mycroft y Greg compartieron una mirada pícara.


	2. Envidia-Complejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envidia de su hermano y complejo de todo él. Mycroft recuerda una vida entera de vivir en un segundo puesto, siempre bajo la sombra de la brillantez de su hermano Sherlock. Tiene una conversacion con Cierto DI de porque no debe sentirse acomplejado o sentir envidia de su hermano.

** Envidia-Complejo **

Mycroft amaba a su hermano por encima de todas las cosas. Pero también  lo envidiaba con toda su alma. Él podía ser más inteligente y más apto para las relaciones interpersonales. Pero Sherlock era un dios entre insectos. Demasiado inteligente, demasiado hermoso, demasiado... todo.

Desde que nació con esos increíbles ojos de caleidoscopio, Mycroft había estado en un segundo lugar para todo. Sus padres le presentaba a sus amigos, todo el mundo se maravillaba de lo precioso que era el niño y después "ah! y este es nuestro hijo mayor, Mycroft" y la gente solo decía "¡vaya! ¡Eres todo un hombre! ¿Sabes que tienes un hermanito precioso? tienes que cuidar de él,  es tu responsabilidad". Como si él por sí solo no fuera nada sin su hermano, como si solo hubiera existido para cuidar de Sherlock, sin ningún otro propósito.

A los 8 años ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir bajo la luz cegadora que era Sherlock. El bebé de un año encandilaba a todo el mundo. Ya no era molesto o desconcertante, solo estaba resignado a estar en el lugar que le tocaba.

No ayudó que Mycroft era un niño pelirrojo con sobrepeso y un gran intelecto. Nadie amaba a Mycroft. Bueno, sí, sus padres, por supuesto, pero en realidad él pensaba que era porque ERAN sus padres, estaban obligados genéticamente a amarlo. Y que su madre no pudiera tener una conversación de 5 minutos con él sin preguntar por su hermano pequeño, era verdaderamente preocupante.

Sherlock; inteligente, hermoso, esbelto, alto, ojos imposibles, voz mesmerizante,....y luego estaba Mycroft; entrado en quilos, pelirrojo siempre teñido para ocultarlo (¿¿alguien ha conocido a un político pelirrojo?? eso mismo), con más entradas de las que le gustaría, ojos fríos y pequeños azul oscuro, nariz puntiaguda, lleno de pecas... ¿sigo? mmm ¡ah! ¡Sí! ¡Esos malditos lunares del pómulo que tanto odiaba!

Y para rematar todo, su hermano ahora era plenamente feliz! una vida plena! tenía pareja y una hija! Bueno, técnicamente era de John, pero eran una familia ahora. Sherlock nunca había querido una familia, y Mycroft sí! no era justo! Siempre había deseado una pareja, a quien amar y que le amara, casarse, formar una familia, tener hijos, ir a recogerlos al colegio juntos, días de fiesta y navidades juntos alrededor de una mesa, envejecer junto a alguien y que te visiten los nietos....bien, estaba divagando, pero Sherlock siempre había odiado las relaciones interpersonales, las personas en general y las "familias" en particular. Cuando iban a casa de sus padres por navidades siempre iba obligado, y pasaba todo el rato quejándose y odiando la situación.

¿Qué había pasado??? ¿¿Porque Sherlock se llevaba todo lo bueno? ¿Todo lo que él ansiaba? ¿Acaso sus padres habían reservado todo los buenos genes para el segundo hijo? (bien, tercero, pero Sherrinford no cuenta). ¿Porque el universo estaba a favor de Sherlock y en contra de él? si Mycroft Holmes hubiera creído en el karma habría pensado que había hecho algo terrible en su vida anterior y ahora pagaba por ello.

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba de pie delante del espejo auto compadeciéndose, igual demasiado tiempo si había llamado la atención de la persona que había golpeado la puerta.

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a un preocupado Greg Lestrade.

-¿todo bien, amor?

Mycroft suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara y después alisándose la camisa. ¿Esos botones no estaban demasiado tirantes??? Oh! querido dios, había vuelto a engordar...

-Ey! ¿Qué ocurre?- los brazos fuertes de Greg se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que Mycroft automáticamente contuviera el aliento, dios no quiera que al respirar le saliera más tripa!- Oye, oye. ¿Ya estamos otra vez?- Greg le giró en redondo para enfrentarlo, tomando la cara del político entre sus manos.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros ligeramente mientras agachaba la cabeza para no mirar a Greg. Este suspiró y le levantó la cara y le besó suavemente.

-¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto?- Mycroft le miró con el ceño fruncido. Greg sonrió ante esto. - ¿piensas que no me he dado cuenta? cada vez que ves a tu hermano reaccionas así.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- aparto la mirada y frunció más el cejo si es que era posible. Luego tendría que ponerse una crema anti-arrugas, lo apuntó como nota mental.

Greg le dio un golpecito con el puño en el hombro y Mycroft le miró desconcertado, a veces la rudeza del DI era impactante para le político.

-¿porque te comparas con él? ¿No te das cuenta que cada persona es diferente?- acarició el rostro de su pareja con cariño.- Eres hermoso, Mycroft Holmes.-Deslizó la mano por el cuello y el pecho, haciendo que el político metiera tripa sutilmente por si intentaba seguir bajando,- Eres terriblemente sexy, Myc. No tienes que sentirte acomplejado o compararte con él. Para mi eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido, y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Mycroft noto como sus mejillas se calentaban, ¡genial! si se sonrojaba las pecas se verían más! _Señor, porque no me llevas ya!_

Greg sonrió y le dio un casto beso.

-Mycroft, me encantas. Por encima de todo y de todos. No puedo imaginar mi vida al lado de ninguna otra persona, porque comparado contigo el resto de la jodida humanidad es común, mundano y aburrido.

Mycroft _casi_ sonrió, le encantaba que Greg jurara para hacer énfasis en sus frases. Pero negó con la cabeza.

-Mi hermano no es el resto de la humanidad, Gregory. Él...- Greg le cortó con un beso.

-No, ya vale, deja de compararte. No tienes nada de que envidiarle.

-Excepto por todo lo que tengo que envidiar.

-¿Cómo qué?

Mycroft resopló.

-Mejor te haré una lista indexada, le diré a Anthea que te lo mande por mail, porque es muy larga.

Greg rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, dime solo una.

-¿solo una?- Greg asintió- Es increíblemente brillante.

-Tú lo eres más, lo has dicho mil veces.

-Sí, pero creo que él usa sus capacidades mejor que yo las mías. Una cosa es ser inteligente y otra ser listo.

Greg bufó.

-Irrelevante.-

-Eso es muy Sherlock.- El político sonrió.

-Sí, bueno, debo pasar demasiado tiempo con él. Bien dime otra cosa.

-Su físico.

Greg bufó de nuevo.

-Es un maldito palillo, si tuviera mas ángulos seguro que desgarraría esas camisas ajustadas que tanto le gusta llevar.

-Es delgado y atractivo y...

-¡Basta, es delgado, pero es un palo! creo que John lo usa para estudiar los huesos del cuerpo humano. ¿Le has visto? es solo huesos.

Mycroft cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sí, su hermano había estado muy delgado, en algunos momentos de su vida era enfermizo, pero desde su "regreso" ya no era solo delgado, era atlético. Sus dos años de misiones le habían puesto en forma. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio en persona, en aquella celda siendo golpeado por un armario ropero que decía ser un humano. Casi no lo reconoció, tenía el cuerpo de un atleta, cada musculo bien definido y bien contorneado. No era simplemente delgado, era una belleza clásica.

-Eso es porque no lo has visto sin ropa.

-Dios no lo quiera. -Rió Greg.

-Lo digo enserio, es más musculoso de lo que aparenta.

Greg bufó de nuevo.

-Sí, bueno. Dejémoslo todo para el bueno del doctor.- Rodeó con sus brazos a Mycroft acariciando los costados del político, haciendo que se le enganchara la respiración ligeramente.- Creo que eligió al Holmes equivocado.- Le dio un suave beso en el cuello.- Nunca cambiaria tu cuerpo por el de él. - Se separó para mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa. - Y después te voy a mostrar lo mucho que me gusta todo lo que veo.

Era el turno de Mycroft de bufar, pero sonreía ligeramente.

Greg le acaricio la mejilla lentamente, mirándolo con adoración. ¿De verdad este hombre no veía lo sexy que era?

-¿Alguna otra cosa, precioso?

Mycroft apretó los labios, había una cosa, una que siempre le había perseguido, casi era la que más le dolía de todas.

-Sus ojos.- murmuró.

-¿sus ojos?- Mycroft asintió y Greg frunció el ceño.- ¿qué coño tienen que envidiar tus ojos a los de él?

Mycroft levantó una ceja y preguntó.

-¿en serio? -Greg le miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.- ¡tiene unos ojos de un color increíble, Gregory! ¿¡Acaso no te has dado cuenta?!son... preciosos!

-No, son unos putos ojos azul claro de sociópata! me dan escalofríos.- Mycroft sonrió ligeramente.- Tus ojos son infinitamente mejores.

-¿Los míos?- parpadeaba atónito, nunca nadie en su sano juicio había dicho algo así.

-sí, son los ojos más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.- Greg le miró fijamente a los ojos, y Mycroft pensó que no podía ruborizarse más. ¡Habían estado saliendo durante meses! y todavía este hombre podía ponerle la carne de gallina con solo una mirada.

-la gente dice que son fríos.-murmuró.

-la gente es idiota.

-sí, has estado demasiado tiempo con mi hermano. - casi rió el político.

-sí, será eso, pero tengo razón. Son preciosos.

Mycroft le miró bajo sus pestañas, precioso no era lo que la gente solía decir, pero hace mucho tiempo, otro hombre había descrito sus ojos con algo de cariño, no había dicho "hermosos", sin embargo.

-me han dicho que son como el azul del cielo antes de la tormenta.

-¿azul tormentoso?-Mycroft asintió- Eso es una idiotez. Es un color que daría un escalofrío de miedo al verlo.

Mycroft frunció el ceño. Eso era cierto, entonces se planteaba porque esa persona le había dicho tal cosa. Casi dejó de pensar en ello al instante, no quería ensuciar el recuerdo que tenia de esa persona, era posible que lo hubiera ido poniendo cada vez más en un pedestal con el paso de los años, y era probable que sus recuerdos no fueran 100% certeros cuando se referían a él. Sea como fuere, nunca había recibido ningún elogio real a cerca de sus ojos.

Suspiró ligeramente y bajó la mirada.

-te he dicho que a la gente no le gustan mi ojos.

-tus ojos no son de ese color. - Greg dijo como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

-¿y cuál es?- ya casi estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, con el paso de los años se había inmunizado a todo.

Greg le levantó la cara para mirarle a los ojos.

-Son del color de la inocencia.

Mycroft casi se atraganta ante la afirmación, no sabia si reírse a carcajadas o ...

-¿perdona?

Greg se rió

\- Es una tontería. Son del color de los ojos que tienen los bebés cuando nacen.- Mycroft le miró sin comprender, y Greg continuo- Cuando vi a mi sobrina por primera vez en el hospital, me fijé en sus ojos. Eran azul oscuro,  con toques violáceos, o marrones, o no sé. Es el color que tiene casi todos los bebes al nacer, es como un color básico, primigenio, luego van cambiando hasta que consiguen el color definitivo.

-Y... ¿ese es mi color de ojos?

-Sí, es como si tus ojos no hubieran madurado, siguen inocentes como los de un recién nacido, un bebé. Cuando te vi por primera vez fue lo primero en lo que me fijé. Pensé "detrás de toda esas corazas y máscaras, tiene la mirada más tierna que he visto".

-Estás loco. - Pero no había calor en el insulto, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Nadie le había dicho nada así nunca.

-Estoy loco por ti, bebé.

Algo en el pecho de Mycroft se retorció ante ese mote de cariño. Greg le había llamado muchas cosas, de hecho era muy aficionado a los apodos cariñosos, pero nunca le había llamado así. Pero ahora tenía un motivo, y fue un motivo con mucho significado después de la conversación que acababan de tener.

-No me llames así, por favor.- No le gusto lo frágil que sonaba su voz, ni la cara de adoración que puso Greg antes de besarle suavemente.

-¿por qué? Me gusta ese nombre, te queda bien.

No se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, hasta que sintió un dedo de Greg acariciar su mejilla. Abrió los ojos para ver que Greg estaba limpiando una lágrima. Dios, esto no puede ser, no llorar nonononono.

Cogió una respiración profunda y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Esa presión en el pecho, ese escozor tras los parpados...

-No llores, Bebé.- Había tanto amor en la mirada de Greg, no era preocupación o incomprensión. Ese hombre le conocía tan bien. Sabía que eran lágrimas de alegría, de felicidad. Greg le abrazó con fuerza, casi rodeándole por completo. Se sentía tan protegido, tan seguro y a gusto. Tan completo.- Te amo tanto, Bebé. Por favor, no te quiero ver triste nunca más.

-Gregory- Si voz sonaba amortiguada por el cuello de Greg, no podía decir nada, solo pudo devolver el abrazo fuertemente, enterrando la cara en el hombro del otro hombre mientras notaba las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, no tenía nada que envidiar a su hermano, porque su hermano no tenía a Gregory Lestrade. Podría tener a su doctor y a la hija de este, podría haber formado una familia. Podría ser el hombre más hermoso e inteligente de la tierra. Pero él era el más afortunado, porque Gregory le había escogido a él entre todos. Tenía la mejor pareja que podía imaginar, la mejor del mundo. No tendrían hijos, pero eran una familia, de dos, pero por ahora no necesitaba nada más, por ahora. No quería ir demasiado rápido, pero iba por buen camino, ahora tenía a alguien que lo amaba y a quien amar y se habían ido a vivir juntos hacía un mes... no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero era difícil no hacérselas viviendo al lado del D.I. Gregory Lestrade. Casi podía imaginarse pequeños pasos corriendo por el pasillo.


	3. Lujuria-Apuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Mormor! no pensaba poner un Mormor en este fic, perooooo... bueno, Se puede leer por separado. Pero en las notas pongo un breve resumen de "cambio de actitud" el fic del que pertenece esta escena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen del Fic "cambio de actitud"  
> James Moriarty no murió en el tejado de Bart´s. Se pegó un tiro con una pistola de dardos con veneno de pez globo (ok, absurdo...) Era una operación bien orquestada para que no tuviera ningún daño. El objetivo era: conseguir que Sherlock se suicide, destrozar su imagen, martirizar a sus allegados y salir ileso.   
> El problema es que cuando cae sobre el suelo del tejado se golpea fuertemente la cabeza: resultado, conmoción cerebral, coma por una semana y... amnesia.   
> Despierta siendo el adorable Jim Andrew Brooks.   
> Su novio (y subordinado) Sebastian Moran le conoce bien antes del accidente, e intenta sobrellevar que de Moriarty no quede más que el físico y dentro esté uno de sus personajes.  
> La organización de Moriarty pasa a manos de los tres hermanos Moran. Sebastian se queda con Jim para cuidarle hasta que le regrese la memoria, ganándose de sus hermanos el título de "niñera". Los otros dos dirigen los negocios de la red hasta que James vuelva a ser el Criminal Asesor que era.

Había pasado. Seb no se creía la suerte que podía tener. Jim dormía acurrucado en sus brazos después de haber tenido el sexo más maravilloso y dulce que podía imaginar. Y se odiaba por ello.

Era extraño como había cambiado su vida desde que James había perdido la memoria. El hombre frio y cruel del que se enamoró ahora era un hombre dulce y amoroso. Pero lo que más había cambiado era el sexo.

James NUNCA bajo ningún concepto había dejado a Seb hacerse cargo de sus “sesiones”. James era exigente y rudo, y siempre estaba en la parte superior, por decirlo de un modo delicado. Seb nunca había sido el que recibía en el sexo hasta que empezó a tenerlo con James Moriarty, pero a partir de ese momento no habían cambiado de papel.

 Él disfrutaba de las relaciones con penetración siendo el que recibía, pero disfrutaba muchísimo mas siendo el que daba.

Esto había cambiado desde que James era Jim (Jim parecía incapaz de hacerse cargo), y por eso se odiaba por ello, porque sabía que en realidad, en lo más profundo de Jim estaba James Moriarty, mirando al final del túnel y planeando su muerte por penetrarle.

Seb recordó una apuesta que tuvo con James al principio de su relación, cuando Seb le propuso invertir los papeles.

\-----

-Vamos… Será divertido. Prometo cuidar de ti.- Dijo Seb mordisqueando el cuello a James.

James le empujó violentamente lanzándole en posición sentada.

-Como vuelvas a plantearlo te deeeestrozaré! ¡Te arrancaré esa mierda que tienes por polla y te la haré tragar!

Seb parpadeo sorprendido (y un poco asustado), un “no” habría bastado. Bueno, era la tercera vez que le preguntaba en 3 minutos pero eso era porque verdaderamente tenía unas ganas tremendas de poder follarse a James. ¿Tan malo era eso?

-Bien, no hace falta llegar a la desmembración.- Dijo levantando las manos a modo de rendición.- Lo haremos a tu modo si es lo que quieres.

-Siempre es lo que quiero, tigre. Ahora ven y pórtate como es debido.- Dijo dando unos golpecitos en el colchón a su lado.

Seb suspiró sonoramente, sabía que esta noche no sería divertida, al menos para él.

****

Dos días después Seb notaba una mirada permanente en su nuca. Al volverse vio a James sonriendo ligeramente. Eso no era bueno, sobre todo si era en “horario laboral”.

-¿Jefe?- James sonrió más abiertamente y Seb recordó un tiburón antes del ataque.

-¿te gustan las apuestas, Tigre?- Dijo dando un paso hacia Seb.

-Nunca rechazo una si es interesante. – No podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa, aunque no sabía porque notaba que se arrepentiría.

-mmmm- Tarareó pasando una mano por el pecho de Seb.- Tengo una apuesta que proponerte.

-Sorpréndeme.- se arrepintió en el mismo momento que la palabra salió de su boca. Retar a James no era inteligente. Y supo que estaba en lo cierto al ver como se ampliaba la sonrisa de Criminal Asesor.

-¿Qué te parece esto, Tigre? Si no intentas ningún avance conmigo, si no te tocas ni te corres en una semana permito que me folles.

Los ojos de Seb se abrieron por el shock. Bien, no era lo que había esperado. Igual algún “intenta cazar a tal persona en tiempo record”, o algo por el estilo, pero no esto. No, esto tenía que ser un truco.

-Creo que todavía le tengo demasiado aprecio a mi polla, Jefe. Cuando me canse de ella y quiera que me al arranquen y me la metan en la boca te avisaré.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

James chasqueó la lengua y se giró en redondo.

-No sabía que eras tan aburrido. –Entonces se volvió hacia el de nuevo lleno de energía agitando los brazos para hacer énfasis en su discurso.- ¿¡Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura!? ¡La emoción del juego! ¡La intriga de la realización! ¡La angustia de la incógnita! ¡La superación en si misma!- Cuando estuvo cerca de nuevo bajo el tono en un ronroneo que era sexo puro para Seb.- Y… el premio seria… como mínimo interesante ¿no?- puso sus dos manos en el pecho de Seb y le miró debajo de sus pestañas mientras su cara se transformó en un puchero adorable, que Seb sabía que no tenía nada de adorable.- ¿acaso no es lo que querías? ¿Ya no me quieres?

-No hagas eso.- Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás haciendo que James fingiera que iba a llorar.

-¡Tigre! ¿Me rechazas?

Seb suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo.

-Sabes que no me van tus juegos.

La cara de James cambio a una expresión asqueada y de repulsión.

-Cierto. Si los sentimientos son fingidos al pequeño Sebby no le hacen gracia.-Chasqueó la lengua- Siempre tan sentimental. –Seb decidió no hacerle caso cuando estaba en este estado y puso una expresión neutra y fría que usaba cuando trabajaba.- Oh! Por el amor de dios…- James negó con la cabeza y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seb para hablar le en un susurro.-Entonces… mmmm… ¿hay trato? Solo una oportunidad. Si lo consigues sería un acuerdo regular, si no… bueno- Acarició la barbilla de Seb con su nariz suavemente.- No se volverá a tratar el tema. ¿Qué me dices?

Seb lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿De verdad James estaba hablando en serio? Si hubiera sido una broma habría dejado el tema, pero…Ahora se planteaba si era real. Una posibilidad real de follar a James. No era una oportunidad que quisiera desaprovechar.

Los ojos de James brillaban con ese brillo de la decisión y la emoción. Era como cuando estaba tratando algún negocio interesante, cuando estaba preparando la caída de alguien… Que estúpido. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que no era un “como” si no que realmente estaba haciendo eso mismo, con él. Pero la tentación era demasiada.

Sonrió con la anticipación. Él era un francotirador experienciado, disparaba entre latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo no iba a aguantar una semana sin sexo?

-Hay trato.

…

Oh Dios, cuan equivocado estaba.

Si pensaba que era fácil resistir la tentación de James durante una semana estaba ben jodido. James se contoneaba delante suyo todo el tiempo, le mandaba miradas calientes desde su despacho e incluso delante de algunos de sus subordinados, le rozaba constantemente y vestía pantalones más ajustados que nunca. ¡Y eso solo en el trabajo! En el piso era peor. James ni se dignaba a usar ropa, como mucho su bata de seda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Cuando dormían se ponía de espaldas a él y le rozaba intencionada mente con su culo en su cadera.

Bien 4 días y no se había ni masturbado. Eso era un record, porque aunque tenía casi 38 no quería decir que no fuera un hombre con una lívido despierta (y menos con un jefe que se autodenominaba Mr. Sex contoneándose semidesnudo por sus alrededores). Lo peor vino el día 5, cuando James a mitad de la noche le despertó con unos suaves gemidos. ¡Cuando se volvió estaba masturbándose en la cama! ¡Con él al lado durmiendo! Y claro, no era una paja normal, era un espectáculo: arqueado con las piernas separadas, retorciéndose y gimiendo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando el cuello.

Seb se levantó con la almohada y se marchó al sofá. Desde allí no escuchaba gemidos, si no las risas de James.

A partir de esa noche todo fue cuesta arriba. No sabía como pero James se hizo más pajas en 2 días que en los 3 meses que llevaban juntos. Y Seb solo tenía el mayor dolor de huevos de la historia, ¿genial, no?

Lo peor era que era su jefe, por lo que lo veía a todas horas en el trabajo, y era su “compañero de piso” (aunque Seb sinceramente pensaba que era más la mascota de James que un igual), por lo que estaban 24/7 juntos… Pero aun así estaba orgulloso de él mismo: Ni una paja, ni un acercamiento a James en 6 días y medio! Estaba a solo medio día de su premio.

Esa noche cuando llegaron al piso de James sabía que era la última noche, ¡solo unas horas! Al día siguiente podría despertarse al lado de James y tener el mejor sexo matutino que había tenido en mucho tiempo; véase enterrado profundamente en el magnífico culo de James.

James se veía menos “tentador” al llegar. Se quitó el abrigo y se desató la corbata moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para destensar el cuello.

-Ha sido un día horrible. Tantas molestias con el asunto de Williams y todo se ha echado a perder.

Seb se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero mientras miraba a James preocupado. Parecía drenado de energía. Si había sido un día de perros, una transacción de millones de libras a la basura por una metedura de pata de un subordinado de tercera clase.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras preparo algo de cenar?

-mmm… sí. Creo que tienes razón, una buena ducha, una cena ligera y creo que me iré a dormir pronto- Cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba el cuello- Recuérdame mañana que liquide a ese idiota.

Seb rio y se acercó a masajear el cuello de James.

-Es una muy buena idea.

James le miró con ojos cansados.

-Tú también has tenido un día terrible.

-Sí, no ha sido un buen día para nadie.

James tarareó de acuerdo- mmm Dúchate con migo y luego nos iremos a dormir pronto. No hace falta que hagas nada de comida. Estoy demasiado cansado para tener hambre.- Bajó la cabeza apoyándola en el pecho de Seb mientras este seguía masajeando su cuello.

Seb se tensó ante esto. En cualquier otro día sonaría como la gloria, ducharse con James, igual algunos toques y después dormir a pierna suelta hasta mañana. Pero hoy no era cualquier día.

-No me tocarás ni yo a ti.

James levantó la mirada con cara de extrañado, como si no supiera lo que le decía. Entonces sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no estoy de humor.- Se separó de él cogiéndole la mano y arrastrándole al baño de la habitación que compartían.

Se desnudaron en silencio. Sus movimientos amortiguados por el sonido de la ducha abierta mientras el agua se calentaban. Se metieron juntos con una distancia prudencial entre ellos. La ducha caía desde un gran cabezal en el techo, cubriéndolos a los dos. Se pararon disfrutando del agua caliente en sus cansados cuerpos, haciendo maravillas con la tensión.

Seb cerró los ojos con el agua en la cara, dejando que el agua recorriera su cuello y espalda. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que empezó a escuchar como la respiración de James se aceleraba. Era como si intentara hacerlo en silencio pero Seb notó el cambio. Cuando abrió los ojos James miraba al suelo mientras se ponía de espaldas a él.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo siento. Yo…- James le miró de reojo, como si se avergonzara.- Estaba relajándome y…

Oh, Seb se dio cuenta de que James tenía una erección. Bien, bueno, a veces es normal, te relajas y Bum! Cuando menos te lo esperas aparece. No había sido intencionado, a el también le pasaba.

-No pasa nada.- No sabía que decir. Obviamente no podía decir “deja que te ayude con eso”, solo unas horas y podría ayudarle todo lo que quisiera y más.

-Yo… emmm... ¿te importa si yo…?- _Oh!_ Bueno, una paja en la ducha sonaba muy bien, el problema era que él no tendría esa paja en la ducha. Pero de verdad que había sido un día terrible para todos, no sería justo no dejar que James se desfogara.

-No, claro.- Vio como James suspiraba y sus hombros caían al filtrarse la tensión.

-Gracias a dios.- Salió como un suspiro, como si de verdad hubiera pensado en no tocarse delante de Seb si a este le molestara.

Cerró su mano alrededor de su polla y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente de arriba abajo Cuando. Giró la muñeca al llegar a la cabeza, su boca se abrió en un gemido mudo. Sebastian no podía dejar de mirarle. Cada toque de su mano, cada gesto y cada suspiro silencioso eran como fuego para Seb, como una droga que no podía dejar. Notó como se iba endureciendo rápidamente, eso no era una sorpresa, podría controlarse. Simplemente disfrutaría de la vista para futuras fantasías sexuales.

James apoyo la frente en la pared fría de la ducha mientras se acariciaba cada vez más rápido. Su otra mano bajó a acariciarse los huevos al tiempo que se masturbaba. Ahora sus gemidos inundaban el cuarto de baño, pero eran más gemidos frustrados que de placer. Parecía como si no pudiera llegar.

Su mano cambió y dejó sus huevos para subir a pellizcarse un pezón. Cerro los dientes apretados y rugió con el dolor pero no parecía que fuera efectivo. Su otra mano se movía ahora rápidamente sobre su poya. El agua corría por su cuerpo y caía en una cascada por la mano y sus piernas.

Sebastian estaba hipnotizado, era la paja más brutal y desesperada que había visto. Casi sentía lastima por James, parecía que con toda esa cantidad de estimulación no conseguía llegar. Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo cuando la mano dejó sus pezones y fue hacia detrás de su cuerpo.

Sebastian vio como la mano se ralentizaba y su boca se soltaba cuando su mano de detrás hizo un movimiento hacia el interior. Dios santo, acababa de ver a James Moriarty auto penetrarse con un dedo. Su poya dio un salto en su estómago ante la realización.

Aunque no podía ver la penetración realmente veía la mano moverse dentro y fuera de sus preciosos glúteos. Con cada estocada James movía sus caderas para penetrarse con el dedo, sus gemidos ya no eran desesperados, su no de placer absoluto. Sebastian tragó en seco y estiró su cuello hacia un lado y otro para descargar tensión, no tocar, no tocar ni a James ni a él, ese era el trato. Podía hacerlo.

James sacó la mano hacia atrás y poco a poco fue metiéndola de nuevo entre sus glúteos, su boca se abrió totalmente suelta. Seb lo sabía, se acababa de meter un segundo dedo, y su erección dolía más que nunca.

Podía ver como James se penetraba ahora con dos dedos, como su mano se movía lentamente sobre su polla, como su mano trasera se movía cada vez más rápida dentro y fuera, como sus caderas se mecían para seguir el ritmo de cada movimiento, como jadeaba debajo de la cortina e agua de la ducha.

Cuando su mano trasera se detuvo y Seb vio como la mano se reposicionaba, sabía que estaba metiendo tres de dos. James apretó los dientes y dio un gruñido cuando los tres dedos le penetraron. Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos jadeando, acostumbrándose a la invasión.

Ambas manos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo los gemidos eran atronadores. Esos dedos debían entrar y salir brutalmente de James, su mano trasera se movía con fuerza, cada estocada chocando con las mejillas de James, cada estocada un gemido, cada movimiento de la mano en su polla un suspiro desgarrador.

Era demasiado, Seb llegó a él cogiéndole las dos manos y separándose las del cuerpo.

-Joder, ven aquí.- Le cogió por las caderas volviéndolo de espaldas a él se froto la erección entre las mejillas del maravilloso culo de James. Oh, Dios. Lo más delicioso que había sentido. James puso ambas manos en la pared para sujetarse.

Aunque sabía que debía estar totalmente dilatado, Seb quería estar seguro de que no le haría daño. Acercó su dedo a la entra de James y…

¿Cómo podía estar cerrado con lo que había visto? Los hombros de James empezaron a convulsionarse justo antes de que estallara en carcajadas. Se separó de un Sebastian totalmente confundido y se apoyó la espalda contra la pared para no caerse al suelo de la ducha por el ataque de risa.

-¡Tendrías que ver tu cara!- Dijo entre carcajadas.-Oh Dios. Oh… Gracias, de verdad. Había sido un día de mierda, pero he de reconocer que ha mejorado exponencialmente.- Consiguió controlarse y secarse una lagrima imaginaria de la risa.

Seb solo le miraba sin comprender ¿Qué coño había está viendo?

-Oh, Tigre. ¿De verdad creías que me dejaría ganar? Yo siempre gano, Sebby.- Se acercó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Seb.- Ya hora, has perdido. Quiero mi premio.

-¿Qué?- Seb no reaccionaba. James chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Era solo una representación! ¡Soy un gran actor! Ohhhhh… mmmm… nooo… es tan grandeeeee….- Gimió sonoramente mientras ponía cara de éxtasis. Después, tan rápido como había venido se fue dejada una sonrisa de tiburón.

-Me has engañado.-

-¡Premio! Aunque no el premio que esperabas, me temo. Te pudo la lujuria, eres tan simple...- Se echó hacia atrás y cortó el agua.-Ahora se un niño bueno y espera a papá en la cama. Ah! Y si quieres empieza a prepararte, hoy creo que lo necesito más rápido de lo normal, estoy un poco cansado- Hizo una mueca de disculpa fingida.

-James…- James le giró y le dio suave azote juguetón en el culo

-¡vamos! ¡No tengo toda la noche!

Y eso fue toda la esperanza de poder follarse a James Moriarty. Esa noche, James le folló de forma rápida y eficaz, Le llevó a un orgasmo increíblemente potente después de _casi_ 7b días de celibato y nunca más volvieron a tocar el tema de cambiar de puestos, tal y como habían apostado.

\-------

Pero eso era cuando era James… Ahora Jim estaba más que dispuesto a ser bloqueado en el colchón por Seb.


End file.
